


That's Why

by inkcharm



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcharm/pseuds/inkcharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feather, oil and chair - Sho has no idea what's coming his way when he accuses Kei of not living up to the sexual myths surrounding his kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Why

Perfect balance. No tense or trembling limbs, as though the position was the most natural one he could have adapted. The chair didn't even wobble as it rested on two legs with a person crouching on the backrest. The construction was impossible. This should be something possible only for a few short seconds before chair and person tumbled to the floor, if at all. It shouldn't be a position in which someone remained for several minutes.

  
Sho crossed his arms and glared.

  
Kei raised one eyebrow. “I can do this all day, you know.”

  
“

 

Show-off!” The human threw his hands into the air and rolled his eyes. “I don't get why you see the need to do things like that.”

  
“

 

You were the one who insisted I prove my sense of balance.” Kei frowned and stretched out his arms slowly. He seemed unsure about something. Carefully he leaned forwards, which brought the whole act down in just about the result Sho had been expecting all along. Only Kei didn't tumble down. He moved like water and someone managed to come down without breaking his neck while the chair toppled over. “What? I never said getting down was easy.”

  
Sho shook his head, more to feel the comfortable weight of his rattails moving across his shoulder blades than anything. It always made him feel better about discussions with Kei, as though he had an accomplice. Still he tended to fail in any argument they had.

  
“

 

Okay, so I will admit you are extremely agile, extremely strong, extremely fast and have extremely good senses.”

  
“

 

You forget I'm extremely hard to kill.”

  
“

 

I'm still saying you're not all the myths make you out to be.”

  
Kei shrugged as he circled the chair. Sometimes he moved around the apartment like a caged animal. Muscles rippled underneath smooth skin, green eyes knew just how the world was ticking. Innocent sin. Poetry in motion. Sho swallowed. But the moment passed quickly as Kei finally stopped, shrugged and lit a cigarette, losing all of that sexual appeal. Suddenly he was no predator anymore but just a regular guy. The human shook his head and frowned.

“

 

True. I don't mind crosses, garlic or holy water. In fact, before Mallepa I often visited churches. They are beautiful.”

Sho snorted. He felt aggravated by the glimpse of what he had just seen. Those weird moments happened occasionally, but never often enough of long enough for him to be sure it had even been real. “Well” he snapped. “You're not the sexual wonder vampires are supposed to be.”

  
Kei regarded him as the boulder regarded the squishy snail before they smacked together to reduce one of them into a stain on the sidewalk. It was a kind of bored resignation. “I'm going to regret asking about it, so I will keep my mouth shut.” From what he knew, Sho would tell him all about it in needless detail anyway.

The human wasn't about to disappoint.

  
“

 

It's just that... sex. I'm the one initiating it all the time. And you're just all 'Ah well, I guess if you're horny, I might as well'. But you let me do all the work, all the seduction.”

  
Kei was about to object that what Sho did was as close to seduction as North and South Pole were to each other, but kept his mouth shut. He figured the human wouldn't take that all too well.

  
“

 

You are just so... so... passive! I mean, I get it, you're dead, but does that mean you have to act like it all the time? Come on, we both know you're almost as horny as I am. But ever since we took it to the next level you act as though the whole sex thing is oh so difficult!”

  
Kei cocked his head. “You want to be seduced.”

  
With a sigh, Sho threw up his hands. “Damn right I want that! I thought I was with another guy, not with a flower maiden. I don't get why you don't just... DO something. Anything! You're a fucking vampire, the one supernatural species everyone has wet dreams about!”

  
“

 

You really want to know why I don't act like the sexually irresistible creature the myths make me out to be? You want to know why I usually let you be the seducer instead of giving in and seducing you the way I crave to?”

  
“

 

YES!”

Kei nodded. It made sense. Sho had no idea how it was for him to embrace not only the vampire in him, but the sexual side of the beast. Maybe it was best to show him. Maybe it would be fun... the vampire licked his lips. Why not. There was no harm in a little seduction. He would teach the boy. Kei wasn't passive. He wasn't dead to sex.

  
And he most certainly was no fucking flower maiden.

  
“

 

Very well. I will show you why.”

  
Kei moved like water. A gently sway that seemed too smooth for proper movement, as though a perfect dance was mixed together with utter stillness to create something impossible and surreal. But it was movement, for a moment later Kei stood directly in front of Sho instead of several paces away.

  
His hands were cold and Sho's skin was warm, and both of them were hot. Lips met softly, slowly; a dance to their own tune while nimble fingers pried away Sho's clothes. Talented fingertips made him feel like an instrument being played by a master. Wherever Kei touched, he left a fire burning more brightly than ever, and soon enough Sho was engulfed. Those hands moved with unnatural speed. It felt like they were everywhere, as though Sho was being wrapped in caresses. It was depravity and it was purity and it was everything in between.

  
“

 

Kei...” he whispered.

  
Later Sho wouldn't exactly be able to recall how it had happened, but somehow he was pushed down into the chair, naked and needy and with his hands and legs firmly tied to the furniture. He was pretty sure he had even heard the click of handcuffs, though it was beyond him where those would have come in. Not that he could even recall one of them owning handcuffs. But there they were, effectively keeping him in the chair. Sho panted as his manhood throbbed almost painfully. Fuck yes. This was what he had in mind when he had wanted Kei to take charge for once. It was kinky, it was hot, it was mindblowing.

  
And they hadn't even really started yet.

  
Kei was once more the caged animal prowling around, only this time the impression didn't vanish. However, Kei himself did. With a growled “Don't move” he left the apartment. Why and for how long Sho didn't know.

  
He also didn't particularly care either.

  
Even tied as he was, he squirmed and rolled his hips, seeking friction that wasn't there. Still he could feel the ghost of Kei's touch all over him, making him ache, making him moan loudly. He felt so close already, but without Kei there was no relief.

  
Half an hour later, Sho was close to sobbing. He couldn't think, for each thought inevitably led back to Kei and the things Kei could do to him. He couldn't speak, for all that came out were lust-filled moans. He couldn't breathe, for the room smelled of sex. Everything about him was screaming for Kei's return. He needed relief, and he needed it from the vampire. Those lips, those hands, that body, that insane, utter, maddening need... Sho licked his lips and could taste nothing but his lover on them.

  
He was barely even aware of Kei's return just moments later. A mindless whimper fell from his lips as he perceived the rustling of clothes. A bottle appeared out of nowhere, containing scentless oil. He was relieved. All he needed was the scent of Kei's sex, and nothing more. Sho groaned as his eyes fell on the now naked vampire. Pale skin glistened in the artificial light of their apartment. Kei was pouring massage oil onto himself, slowly as though he had all the time in the world.

  
Maybe he had it. Maybe Kei was the one being able to make time follow his will instead of the other way around. At this point, it wouldn't even surprise Sho.

  
His body was on fire.

  
Kei was a vision.

  
Art. A blank canvas that defied all intent and purpose, yet could never be spoiled by colour. Dusky nipples against white skin, hard and erect. Firm muscles giving shape to an all too slender form. Sho knew that body inside out, yet he had never seen Kei look like this. So sinful. So hot. With a desperate moan, the human struggles against his bonds.

Kei didn't even pay attention. His hands moved over his own body as though there was nothing else in all the world. Skilled fingers wrapped around a straining erection, rock hard but encased in soft velvet. He was cold and yet so hot, his senses able to pick up on Sho's state right now. Kei gasped as he caressed and pleasured himself, offering the human a vision unlike anything he had ever seen or imagined.

  
Please fell from Sho's lips as he struggled against his bonds. They didn't give, though, and he was left to look and yearn and need until Kei moved in.

  
For a moment Sho believed his lover would have mercy. But that wasn't about to happen, not tonight. While he was out, Kei had bought a feather, a wicked thing that promised torture and pleasure and insanity. The weather danced across hard nipples, explored sensitive skin, barely even touched erection and balls, spent too much time on the thighs.

  
It didn't take much of this to reduce Sho to a weeping, begging mess. But Kei was relentless. The feather worked on Sho for what felt like hours, an eternity, but might as well have been mere seconds. He cried and he bucked and he fought to get just a little something more where he craved it.

  
Just a light touch. Just a feather. Barely even there. But just there enough to drive him mad. Sho's eyes bulged as he sobbed, not sure how much more he could take as the feather once again circled his manhood and ended up tracing intricate patterns on his thighs. More. Less. He needed it all. He couldn't take it any more, not even a second longer...

  
And then the feather drifted to the floor, forgotten, and there was delicious weight settling on his legs.

  
Kei moaned wantonly as he pressed his torso against Sho's, heat and cold mingling, hard nipples brushing against each other, skin slick with sweat and oil rubbing. A heavy erection nestles against Sho's leg. His own wasn't granted friction even as Kei rubbed against him, threw his head back and just moved. His weeping organ kept pressing against Sho's naked flesh, and it was too much.

  
Sho couldn't believe Kei got this kind of pleasure from just rubbing against his naked skin. But there is was. Kei's eyes were still open but unseeing, his lips parted. Everything about him seemed surreal, and Sho wasn't sure if he'd been able to touch the vampire even if his hands were not bound. The sounds falling from Kei's lips wove into a melody of their own, rang in Sho's ears and were accompanied by rough human moans.

  
The young man hissed and bit his lips. The snake of fire in his groin coiled tightly, ready to lunge but unable to take off on its own. He needed touch, he needed Kei, he needed to be fucked so badly he couldn't believe it. Once again he opened his mouth for desperate pants, his tongue touching his lips in a mad urge to feel something akin to a kiss. The rubbing against his thigh increased in pace, the tightness in his own groin got so bad it hurt to even think about not getting off. He was on the verge, he was so close, he needed release and he needed Kei to give it to him. His hands were tight, painful fists, he strained against ties that wouldn't give even just a bit and he whimpered in mad lust. So tight, so close, so good, and it couldn't possibly take much more. His pleasure was dangling on a silken thread, and he knew Kei would cut it.

  
“

 

Scream” Kei whispered, and his voice was like thunder, more sinister than lightning and with just as much impact.

  
And scream Sho did. The silken thread snapped and orgasm exploded within him. His hips bucked wildly as soon as he felt hot seed spurting against his naked legs, his own and Kei's. His world went black, yet he was still aware of falling, crashing, breaking to pieces even when Kei pressed feverish kisses to his skin and muttered sweet nothings in his ear. He was torn from the world he had known and plunged into a different one.

  
When he became aware once more, Kei was just untying him. Sho blinked and gazed at the cum dripping from his thigh in astonishment as it hit him. Immediately he felt arousal giving another desperate tug on him, and knew that the night wasn't close to being through yet. Kei hadn't even touched him.

  
Lips pressed against the shell of his ear. Sho felt dazed, unable to move and yet craving more, craving Kei to do this again and knowing he wouldn't be able to take a second round all the same. Breath ghosted over his ear.

  
“

 

Sho..”

Darkness crept in on him; sleepiness of unknown proportions after all this.

  
A whisper that promised to take care of him, to tend to him and let him rest and recover; the vampire and the man mingling into one being for once to soothe the frail human, ever so gently guiding him down from that impossible high.

They both knew this had only happened to prove a point and yet tey also knew this would become a regular routine in their bedroom as soon as Sho could stand on his own two feet again. The thought alone made both of them tingle pleasantly. Seduction... who would have thought... Sho groaned as he slipped further away into exhausted sleep.

  
Kei's voice was far away, but Sho just barely caught the words. He would never hear the end of this. The myths were true, so very true, and he had asked, after all...

  
“

 

That's why....”


End file.
